


Overnight Books

by Alexander_NBF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bookstores, Coffee Shops, College, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_NBF/pseuds/Alexander_NBF
Summary: What do you do when you mind can never be silent and your crush comes up to you unexpectedly?





	

The smell of paper and dust and sunshine filtering through the window, except it is missing the scent of cats and too many herbs for this to be my home, instead, it smells of comfort and tea on a rainy day. At least the chair that has been my crash pad way too many nights is comfortable, at this point I should be able to know where I am. This little bookstore has been a favorite haunt of many college writers like myself, it helps a lot that the owner has had it open as a 24-hour joint. My bad habit of crashing here for the night is definitely not helped by the cutie who has the night shift so she can go to class, she's even in my British lit class, definitely not helping my grades there hun. Sometimes we have been able to talk, never actually caught her name though.  
Oh shit, speaking of cutie whom I have rarely spoken to “Umm . . . hi, umm my name is Blake . . . what might yours be?” Crap too much stuttering and way too much blushing, dammit. Wait cutie is talking “. . . name is Jamie and I do know who you are Blake, I do sit in front of you in brit lit and you are here almost every night. Speaking of which, do you actually have a place to stay? I mean apart from here, not that I don’t mind seeing you its just that well I kinda want to umm . . . never mind its nothing.” Holy hell Jamie is adorable blushing and stuttering, no no why is she walking away, wait why would she want to know if I had a place? Are they calling the cops or Admin in case I’m homeless? “Hang on Jamie don’t leave! Yes I do have a place, would you actually mind coming over one night, we can have tea, I’m sorry if you like coffee I’ll try and get some but I only drink tea, oh yeah and there are some books you might like? . . . What I’m trying to ask is will you go on a date with me?” No no no why did I just ask her out? I was not supposed to do that but she’s smiling at least I hope that is a good thing, please let it be a good thing. “Blake chill, I was asking where you were staying because I was wanting to ask you out then know where to go to pick you up.” Hang on did she just say she wanted to know where to pick me up for a date? That is why she was asking? “I wanted to ask you originally love but apparently you beat me to the punch. Love that is a yes, I would be ecstatic to come over for tea and books.” Definitely a good sign. “Oh, Blake I am curious, what is Blake short for if anything?” “It’s short for Blakely just don’t tell anyone at school I despise that name.” Yes! Hopefully, this will be the first date into forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is intended to sound slightly disjointed and jumpy. Most of it is written as the thought process of a young adult with slight ADD who cannot keep a line of thought to save their lives. Because of this is the reason for the less than traditionally smooth writing style. Please critique but keep it kind and helpful, do not be a jerk.


End file.
